


Ночь.

by gingercider



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Маммон остаётся в её комнате часто. Он не может точно вспомнить, когда это началось: кажется, так было всегда. Кажется, и Ария была всегда, хотя с её появления прошло от силы месяцев пять — ничто по демоническим меркам. В любом случае, в какой-то момент шкаф Арии пополнился его сменной одеждой, в её ванной обосновались его зубная щётка и шампуни, и он начал оставаться в её комнате часто. Время от времени — на всю ночь. Время от времени — не на диване.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), mammon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Ночь.

Ария — маленькая, бойкая, птицей в руках бьётся. Ослепительно, ослепительно яркая; звездой горит — не дотянуться.

Маммон про себя чертыхается.

Впервые в его долгой-долгой жизни его завораживают тонкие волосы на девичьих руках. 

Ария при первой возможности меняет строгую форму на одежду из своего — человеческого — мира: футболки и свободные спортивные штаны, иногда — леггинсы. Маммон привык думать, что подобный гардероб комплимента не делает, но на Арии любые тряпки выглядят так, будто их ей только подобрали для фотосета.

Что важнее — футболки открывают её руки. На удивление накачанные — Ария как-то упоминала, что четверть жизни провела на татами, но это в прошлом — украшенные редкими шрамами и тонкими волосками.

Маммон про себя чертыхается.

Неподалёку Ария тянется к столику, забирает чашку своего — непременно крепкого — кофе, грациозно, легко опускается рядом с Маммоном на диван, одну ногу подгибает под себя — коленом  _ почти _ касается его ноги. Маммон замирает: Ария на него взгляд поднимает на долю секунды.

— Спасибо, — говорит ему тихо, расслабленно, её голос — всегда низкий. Всегда приятный.

Тебе спасибо.

Неважно за что.

Маммон остаётся в её комнате часто. Он не может точно вспомнить, когда это началось: кажется, так было всегда. Кажется, и Ария была всегда, хотя с её появления прошло от силы месяцев пять — ничто по демоническим меркам. В любом случае, в какой-то момент шкаф Арии пополнился его сменной одеждой, в её ванной обосновались его зубная щётка и шампуни, и он начал оставаться в её комнате часто. Время от времени — на всю ночь. Время от времени — не на диване.

Сегодня они досматривали один из глупых сериалов Леви. Маммон не желал признавать, что ему на самом деле было интересно, но, кажется, Ария и сама догадалась — и решила ничего по этому поводу не говорить. 

Он в ней вообще это очень любил: она никогда никого не осуждала и не высмеивала.

Маммону всю его долгую-долгую жизнь не хватало тихого принятия.

Ария ставит опустевшую кружку на пол у угла дивана. Маммон краем глаза ловит очерченные тканью лопатки; её волосы, обрезанные по подбородок, падают на лицо, когда она наклоняется, нога —  _ колено _ — задевает-таки его бедро. 

Маммон практически неосознанно опускает руку. Ария, вернувшись в исходное положение, бросает взгляд на его кисть, нарисовавшуюся вдруг поверх её колена, на экран телевизора, на входную дверь, затем резко поворачивает голову — вглядывается в его лицо. Пристально. С интересом.

Ария ухмыляется. Выключает телевизор. Маммона окатывает тишиной.

Вернувшись в реальность, он пытается убрать руку куда-нибудь, лишь бы только убрать — ну почему так сложно, почему так сложно придумать, что делать с несчастной рукой, — и Ария её перехватывает. Ухмылка на её лице перерастает в самую настоящую улыбку, но зубов Ария не показывает, как не показывает никогда. 

Её пальцы неспешно скользят от его запястья к плечу, там задерживаются — Маммон успевает только почувствовать, как она несильно надавила, — Ария в одно движение забрасывает ногу и оказывается прямо на нём — перед ним.

— Опять трогаешь меня без разрешения, — Маммон  _ мямлит _ , пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Ария в ответ придвигается ближе —  _ ох  _ — и шепчет ему на ухо:

— А сам-то.

Маммон кожей чувствует её дыхание.

_ Ох. _

— Знаешь, вообще-то ты должна быть благодарна. Я мало кому позволяю подобное. И вообще, я… 

— Угум, — она прикусывает мочку, опускается чуть пониже, целует — большое спасибо.

После её губ на коже остаётся следом жар. 

Маммон тихо стонет — больше от недовольства, на самом деле: она опять его обыграла, — сминает ткань, очерчивающую её лопатки, другой рукой неуверенно оттягивает-отпускает край её спортивных штанов. Ария от нетерпения начинает медленно двигать бёдрами — Маммон ей вторит, — её поцелуи от его шеи кочуют к челюсти, затем — к губам. Их она, ну конечно же, в процессе покусывает — свои, его — без разницы.

Она отрывается, чтобы насладится видом: Маммон жутко краснеет всегда, и ей это нравится, — и замирает. Тянется к его волосам и треплет, пылко — быстро — целует его, так же быстро стягивает с него футболку, он — с неё.

Когда они проводят ночи вдвоём, она нижнее бельё не надевает.

Ария торопится: рука её скользит вниз, не задерживаясь, расстегивает ширинку, затем тянется в задний карман его джинс.

Когда они проводят ночи вдвоём, Маммон приносит презервативы. 

Ария отрывается от него, встаёт на ноги, чтобы совсем избавиться от одежды — Маммон неуклюже вытряхивает себя из джинс и тянет её обратно за поцелуем. Она смеётся — её смех тут же затихает. 

Когда Ария оказывается под ним, она будто успокаивается в считанные секунды, и теперь направляет Маммона не требовательно — мягко. Она нежно перебирает волосы на его затылке, когда он в неё входит — дискомфорт выдаёт только беззвучно выдохнув и прикусив губу, — когда он начинает двигаться, легко целует его в челюсть, щеку, нос.

Всё, что Маммон чувствует — она. Он видит только её глаза и губы, он слышит только, как она тихо шепчет его имя, она под кончиками его пальцев, у его ключиц, шеи, лица, всё — она.

Ему хорошо. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит ей, и это не признание — факт.

Она в ответ сильнее к нему прижимается и:

— Спасибо. 

А после она стонет, и он стонет, и всё сливается в один звук, в одно острое ощущение удовольствия от  _ близости _ .

"Тебе спасибо". 

Это он должен её благодарить.

Вместо этого он убирается, пока она закутывается в одеяло на кровати, и выключает свет.

Когда он ложится с ней рядом, она берёт его за руку. 

И не отпускает. 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
